The Adolescent Trial Unit at The Children's Hospital of Philadelphia (CHOP) seeks to continue their work in the Adolescent Medicine Trials Network for HIV/AIDS Interventions. Our major objectives are to continue to conduct clinical studies developed or co-endorsed by the ATN that will focus on the following: 1) primary prevention through the C2P infrastructure utilizing existing community collaborations, helping to identify HIV+ youth and linking them to care. 2.) secondary prevention through ATN clinical trials including therapeutic and behavioral interventions. 3.) tertiary prevention through ATN clinical trials including therapeutic and behavioral trials targeting infected youth. The site will accomplish these objectives as follows. The Connect to Protect project will continue to build on their community collaborations through participation in ATN 095, ATN 093, ATN 096 and ATN 066b. In order to accomplish the second and third objectives, the site will recruit and retain HIV-infected and at risk youth into clinical trials by targeted outreach through ATN 093 with the DOH and ATN 096 as well as through the Adolescent Initiative clinical program that works to identify HIV + youth and link them to care. Through the Adolescent Initiative, the site will provide a broad array of targeted multidisciplinary services to support youth once engaged in care and research. The site PI and ATN investigators will continue to work with the leadership groups and protocol teams such as ATN 069, ATN 071, ATN 061, ATN 080, ATN 072, and ATN 094 to develop and implement the agenda of the network. Other staff will support the research agenda through participation in the ATP, SCG and CCG. Finally, the site will contribute to the Network management through active participation in conference calls and biannual meetings. RELEVANCE: The impact of the HIV epidemic on the Philadelphia community continues to challenge our institution to honestly address the myriad of issues that affect the health and well being of our youth who are HIV infected and at risk for infection. This project addresses the epidemic of HIV infection in adolescents and young adults to provide much needed scientific data to prevent new infections by enhancing community research.